naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Team 7 in earthland
Prologue: The end of war Team seven where tired, no exhausted, Madara Uchiha had made them work for this victory but at last it was over and at last Madara's back had touched the ground for the last time. The three ninja's had grown over the time of this war no longer brats ranting about dream that they wanted to fill now all in their late teens all they wanted was to end this war and get home. The three ninjas in question were Naruto Uzumarki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Naruto was a young man with wild blond hair that was tied back in a vain attempt to keep it under control, he had blue saphire eyes, he dressed in a standard Konoha uniform with metal guards protecting his top half of his body as well as both his arms and legs though what drew most people's attention was the bandage that covered his right arm, as he had lost his original to one of his team mates 'Sasuke' in the war. Sasuke was lost in a state of anger and tried to kill him though he had survived and managed to snap him out of it and bring him over to his side and both combatants had lost their limbs. The five Kage at the same time had ordered an attack on a Akatsuki base and they had found data on how Madara had been emplanting the first Hokages cells into his soldiers to make them stronger, using that knowledge as well as her own medical expertise. Tsunade had developed an artificial arm for Naruto and while offering it to Sasuke though grudgingly, ultimately Sasuke refused saying that he would be no better than Madara. Interestingly due to the implantation Naruto was now able to use wood style as well as water and earth natures. Sasuke had raven black hair, he dressed the standard Uchiha uniform which consists of a black button up top neckline shirt with the Uchiha crest on its back, grey pants, ninja black sandals and a katana strapped to his back though what scared most people was his eyes in his left was his rinnegan, a purple ripple pattern eye that possess six tomoe three in two ripples, in the other he possessed the eternal Mangekyou Sharigan a black eye with a red six pointed star in it with another three pointed black star with in that. Sakura was a pink haired girl, she had emerald green eyes slim figure like Naruto she was dressed in a Konoha uniform but unlike Naruto who had a black long sleeve shirt and pants Sakura had navy blue long sleeves and pants. Sakura also had a diamond shape mark in the middle of her forehead which allowed her to draw incredible healing amount of chakra. She had a short sword strapped to her back as well as a medium sized bum bag filled with immediate medical equipment. All three of them had been fighting for what seemed like days but it looked like thing where finally over as the three of them had now sealed Madara away with the combined ability of Sakura temporally paralysing him Naruto's and Sasuke's Yin and Yang sealing Madara was being buried in stone and rock as the sealing formula began taking shape. "No, No NO" Madara screamed "I was meant to rule everything as the saviour, if I can't rule then I will not let you win" and with that he gathered all his remaining power and fired a jutsu out of his third eye that he had been saving incase he should fail "demential shatter jutsu" he yelled suddenly there was a flash as element nation were ripped apart A new world a new life In X780 East Forest just out side Magnolia, lived a pink haired old woman named Porlyusica. She was known to Faiytail as a medic and a real grouch. Currently she was looking out one of the windows of her tree house in deep thought 'there is change coming, I can feel it in the air'. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of light as she saw three beaten and worn out teens come falling down from the trees and land with a thud on the ground. Resisting every nerve in her body to just leave them there she sighed "Well better go fix them up, maybe I can off load them on that old fool Makarov" before going out side to pick them up and bring them inside. It had been three hours since she had brought them in and fixed them up, she had also sent word to Makarov saying that she needed to show him something. It was then that he appeared. She had given him a brief run down on what happened. What amazed her, was the blond's healing ability: she was only half way though fixing some of his wounds when the others she had seen had already healed themselves. The others ranged from being alright to mostly minor injuries except the raven haired one who was a true enigma to her. He had a scar on his chest which implied he been stabbed, so why wasn't he dead? the only conclusion she could come up with was that he must have received immediate medical attention to save his life which means he was one lucky guy. "where am I?" a voice said out of the corner of the room, both Makarov and Porlyusica turned there head to where the voice was coming from it was the blond one he was slowly and shakily getting to his feet but what shock the two elderly people were his eyes they were the eyes of a fighter a person who had seen death on a day to day basis and may have taken life him self. Naruto for his part just looked at the two feeling that he wasn't going to get any answers from them any time soon he used a small amount of Kurama chakra (which created a small wave of energy) to see if they were hostile feeling none he lowered his guard which he had subconsciously risen. Deciding diplomacy was the better option here he asked again "excuse me but where am I?" Makarov was the first to recover "oh right you are in the 'East forest' just out side the town of Magnolia in Earth land." "Earth land where in the Element nations is that?" Naruto replied "I'm afraid I haven't heard of the Element nation my boy and something tells me that we're not in them" Makarov replied. As much as Naruto wanted to call this short man crazy for not knowing what the Element nations were there was a hint of truth to what he was saying. When he used Kuruma power he could also feel the flow of nature outside and it felt different, not overly different just subtle. Speaking of Kuruma Naruto decided to see how he and the other tailed beasts where doing. Taking a slow breath, he entered the inner workings of his mind and entered the tailed beast realm. To his delight he saw all nine tailed beasts there and completely ok and surprisingly he felt more chakra coming from them. "Hey are you guys alright? and why do you have more power than before?" Matatabi decided to answer "we are fine, and to answer your second question when Madara used that self destruction jutsu all our chakra got released and leached on to the first thing that resinated with it, which was to become a part of us inside you and consequently we are now whole in you" she explained. Suddenly Naruto felt Sakura's elbowing jabs in he's ribs, and while coming bring back to reality Sakura's voice yellls : "Wake up Naruto and pay attention to Makarov. He was asking us something". Seeing her up Naruto asked "When did you get up?" Sakura giving him another one of her looks said "when you were day dreaming you Baka, I woke up; Then Sasuke kun did the same".It was at this moment that Naruto noticed Sasuke standing to his left looking as bored as ever while giving him one of his frosty looks. "So are you interested in joining Fairytail?" Makarov asked.The three looked at each other, there was little to no chance of getting back home and they didn't even know where to start. "Sounds good" Naruto replied with his normal goofy smile "Good, get out" said Porlyusica as the three ninjas and one wizard saint left, a sudden realisation hit Naruto "AH IF WERE IN A NEW WORLD AS THE OLD MAN THINKS THEN WE HAVE TO LEARN THE LANGUAGE AH". Sakura who would normally tell Naruto to stop being stupid realised he was right, even Sasuke's usualy steadiness given up to admit that Naruto was right. Looking worried all three had the exact same thoughts running though their mind "what are we going to do?"; Makarov for his part looked completely fine: "I don't know what your all complaining about, I can understand you and you can understand me" before writing something down on a piece of paper which came out of no where. He then gave it to Sakura: "Can you read this?". On the paper is write: 'you have a bug on you'; "YIKES!!" she yelped while jumping a foot in the air, "it seems to me our worlds speak and write the same, ether that or just lazy writing (insert 4th wall joke here) and with that the four made there way back to Magnolia. FairyTail It took an hour and on there way Makarov had been answering question from the three ninjas but the four traveller where at last at the gate of a wooden building above the door in big letters was the words Fairy Tail "welcome to Fairy tail" Makarov said as he open the doors. As soon as the doors open hell broke loose everyone inside seem to be fighting someone else. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all had completely dumfounded expression on their faces as they watched the chaos in front of them with in one minute they had already had dodge six beer mugs, three flying people and a sea of flaying fist, "That's enough all of you" said a loud voice it was Makarov but he had grown as big as a Susanoo "can't you see we have some new members" he barked by this point the entire team 7 where shocked. "No wonder this guy is in charge" Naruto mumbled just loud enough for the other two members to hear and nod, "now lets make them feel welcome" before returning to his normal size which was as big as a garden nome. "Now lets lets get you a fairy tail stamp" he said in a more calm and grandfatherly tone which reminded the three ninja of the 'Third Hokage' "WHAT?!?" the three ninjas replied not use to the sudden emotional change. Marked going to the bar and getting a stamp pusher with what the three guest was fairy tail symbol so where do you want your the Fairy tail mark, Sakura gave him an uncomfortable look "why do we?" she started "it shows that you are apart of our family, you see everyone in this guid is like a family and the guild is like our home, because that the Fairy tail way." "YEAH" everyone cheered causing the three ninjas to smile 'or at least two of them did the third just brooded like always' it was kind of endearing so they decided to go along with it. Sakura raising her left hand and putting it forward "I will have it on my left hand in pink", Sasuke pulls up his left sleeve revealing the stump of an arm shocking everyone before turning his shoulder I'll have it black on my left shoulder and Naruto wanting to do something different dropped his chest plate removed his vest and shirt revealing a well toned body catching the eye of some of the female members of the guild including a fiery red head and chocolate brown haired he smiled "I would like to have it over my heart in orange" he said. within two minutes the new guild members where stamped and where being lead around by sweet white haired girl named Lissana as she introduced them the three couldn't help but feel so much happier there was no chaos of war, no hatred and if there was there was a minimum the three couldn't help but wonder as they sat down at an empty table what was next for them? suddenly a voice yelled "Fire dragon iron fist" as a pink haired boy who appeared to be in his mid teen attacked them out of pure instinct the three dodged and then went into different fighting stances and pulling weapons, Naruto pulled out his chakra blades that where given to him by Shikamaru when he died a year ago in the war, Sasuke powered up a chidori and Sakura grabbed her tanto "what are you doing? Naruto half asked and half demanded "hey you three I challenge you" replied getting more excited as he said each word. sigh in relieve that there was no danger Naruto was the first to respond "ok but I assume you want a spar but since it's a little crowed in here lets go out side" before walling to the back entrance of the guild hall. Sakura smiled "go easy on him Naruto", Naruto stopped before turning back to face Sakura "don't worry I promise I won't go over board he said closing the back door in the pink haired boy face in order to stop him from yelling at him. soon everyone was out side getting ready to see the fight a brown haired girl named Cana had even set up a betting area. Sasuke and Sakura looked on board they knew even on Naruto's worst days he could slap this upstart pinky as if it was nothing, hell they could tell just by looking the difference in there battle esperance and skill was like comparing a grand oak it a new shrub only master Makarov seemed to be on the same page and could tell Naruto would most likely end this quick though he secretly hoped that Natsu would make Naruto work for it. Natsu for his part was oblivious to their difference in power and was looking forward to gloat it didn't help that 'Happy' his blue flying cat was boating him on. "You can do this Natsu" the cat cried, Naruto for his part although initially shocked by the talking cat didn't show it and quickly got over it, after all he had come from a world where he had trained with talking toad on how to absorb nature energy so he could hardly call this wired. Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind and got into his fighting stance, while at the same time focusing his chakra into the seal that marked his left shoulder. With a small poof the seal relieved a beautiful and well made katana. Thinking like everyone else that Naruto was going to use the blade Natsu raised fist and igniting them charged at his top speed "HERE I COME" he yelled but just as he reached the spot where Naruto had occupied a second ago there was now nothing. "What the?" he started "don't let your enemies get behind you" said a calm voice startling Natsu and causing him to jump a half a foot in the air. Gathering himself quickly Natsu spun around one and eighty degrees and with left hand which was still on fire tried to hit him again "oh yea well try this" he yelled as he tried to sweep at him and much to his annoyance mist again. For the next ten minutes Naruto casually evaded and blocked every one Natsu attack while at the same time not giving him any ground but at last Naruto decided to end the fight as he was getting hungry, "Natsu" he said with the same calm voice he had used when he spoke to him earlier "fun's over and I'm hungry" and with that pegged Natsu with a hard punch and let him drop. "Well I'm hungry what's for lunch?" A New Family it had been ten minutes since the fight and Fairytail was a buzz with activity all talking about the three new 'mages' and what they had seen with the fight, While Natsu hadn't been the strongest in the guild he certainly wasn't some slouch but the blond guy had dispatched him like a child while at the same time he hadn't technically shown any of his ability in fact reflecting on it had almost looked like some sort of training drill between master and student. Naruto got tired of all the talk about him decided to go for a walk, getting up "where are you going?" he heard sakura say Naruto then turned around and with a smile said "just going for a walk" as he pushed the doors open and went out sided. Walking though Magnolia he couldn't help but feel the happiness and sense of optimism in the air as people greeted him everywhere he went soon two small cries if concern filled the air, curiosity getting the better of him Naruto ran towards where the noise was coming from and immediately was hit with a wave of nostalgia. For in front of him were three little kids 'two boys and one girl' chasing after a cat disparately trying to catch it "wait" one of the boys yelled "come back" yelled the girl "I've got you now said the last boy who leaped in to the air in order to tackle it. Sadly as the cat made a sharp left at the last minute casing the boy to go face first into the closest tree with a bang as he had also miss judged the distance area "KAI" friends yelled. Naruto who had taken a seat on the grass in order to watch could help but smile as this brought back so many memories of doing 'D' rank missions back in Konoha of chasing that 'hell cat' Tora around when he was still a genin. "Brings back memories ha" said a voice behind Naruto, causing Naruto to take a small leap in the air, It was Sakura she smiled at Naruto seeing the nostalgia in from of them. "Should we go help them?, I mean they're just hurting themselves?"."Might as well" Naruto replied getting to his feet before jumping over to where the exhorted kids were. "Hi there you three look like you could have some help" Naruto said warmly. Looking up the three kids gave them looks that looked like a cross between shock, hope and joy. "Really, you can get Tar out of the tree" said the girl almost ready to jump for joy. "Yep" he then turned to Sakura "you stay ready incase it some how get out of my hands" he said getting a nod from Sakura, he then using the basic tree walking technique he learned as a genin he walked up the trunk of the tree 'much to the surprise of the kids' to the branch where Tar was sitting he then quick but gently grabbed the Tar then jumped out of the tree landing three feet away from the kinds and Sakura. What surprised him was the fact that the Tar didn't try and struggle out of Naruto's hands and happily sat between them. "Well that was easy" Sakura said also surprised at the cats lack of response from Naruto getting it out of the tree without fuss. "here you go" Naruto said before handing the Tar to the girl who happily took the cat before squeezing the life out of it "I'm beginning to see why that cat was happy to stay in the tree" both Naruto and Sakura thought. "So Sakura", Naruto said with his normal smile "what's up" "I got our first job" Sakura responded while raising a piece of paper with her left had. Team seven's first job Team 7 had been traveling for about half the day, Makarov had suggested they take someone with experience with them just so they know the kind of work they do around here. Knowing this was more of an order than a idea the three were being accompanied by a man who looked to be in his early thirties maybe late twenties named Marco Conbolt. Marco was a man who navy blue messy hair, a blue shirt, black pants, brown shoes and white jacket. He also growing whiskers that where noticeable enough to see he was groom them into a moustache. The four had been travelling for an hour on the train when Marco had decided to brake the silence, "so you three must be very confident in your abilities to take on a band of bandits on your first job, sure you don't want me to take the lead?" he asked trying to read these guys. Sakura was the first to respond "no we're fine" she said with a smile, "just stand back and let us go to work". Suddenly the train came to an abrupt halt "Sho station" came over the loud speaker "we're here" Sasuke remarked as the four got onto the platform. Upon arriving the four could tell that everyone around them was tense and there was fear in the air. "Come on" Marco said get the three ninjas attention "we should find the one who sent the request". The four had only just arrived at what looked like a city hall when upon arriving a woman who although pretty looked like she had aged horribly opened the door of hall "a-are y-you more of Tanko thugs because I promise you we already payed this months tribute", she asked but as she said this she was already fiddling with her top as if expecting them to want something else. She also smelt of cheap perfume and sex, it didn't take a Nara to know what had happened to her. Naruto put his left had up in a stopping motion "it's ok" he said "we are not here for tribute we are the mages sent here to help your village". Normally the woman would want some prove that they where who they said they where but at this point she was so beaten down that even false hope sounded good, So she just let them in. It turn out the request came from the mayor, he was a short pudgy man who looked as scared as the rest of his people. "So you can do it" the pudgy man said after explaining who these bandits were and Tanko their leader was, "yes" Marco said with a sad smile. Where's their base?" Naruto asked with barely controlled rage, Sakura was on the same page she was ready to crack skulls Sasuke was just Sasuke the only show of emotion was just a flick in his eyes. "In the foot hills" the mayor said hoping this last throw of the dice would pay off for him as the four of them left. It had taken them thirty minutes to get to the foot hills, the three ninja had been expect some level of security or guards but instead all they saw where a group of men and women lounging about obviously swimming in confidence and alcohol "hey Buggy, how long to you do you think we gotta hang around here? I'm board stiff" said one of the men as he waved his bottle around. "Don't know guess til the boss decides to move on" "Teh, I heard he was look for something, something about getting in with one of those big dark guilds". As they all relaxed no one noticed the genjutsu Sasuke and Sakura cast making team seven become invisible to everyone trapped in the illusion the three moved around the camp checking to see if they could find any captives as well as stolen property, Marco himself was gobsmacked that these teen could do such high level 'magic'. Once everything that the bandits could use as leverage was gone and the captives were in Sakura capable hand Naruto and Sasuke made a quick plan on how they were going to attack, they couldn't kill any of them but could drum most of the life out of them. It was 8pm by the time everything was ready and the bandits where setting down for the night when a paper bomb flew down to the centre of camp, "what th" was all a man could get before 'Boom' as team 7 seven burst out of the tree all them had their blades drawn as they smashed their way through the bandits. The bandits were so shocked they didn't have time to defend them selfs before they were knocked out those who had enough time to think realised they where out match and tried to make a brake for it, only to find that they couldn't go past a certain point. "A barrier" one cried, "what do we do" cried another "where's Tanko? he'll know what to do. Suddenly their was a small thud behind them "you mean this scum" Sakura spat the bandits didn't want to turn around but they eventually did but what they saw made them go pail there in front of them was there boss Tanko, they could see he was still alive but they could tell he had been on the receiving end of a beat down "that was for all the people you hurt over the time period you've been here." "It's only one girl, if we grab her we can force her team mates to negotiate" but before he charged her she closed the distance between them and kicking him in the crouch. The next morning team 7 stood in front of the mayor office, The mayor looked like Christmas and Easter had come early as Marco said the words "mission complete". "I can't thank you enough" the mayor said "what guild did you say you were from again? I want to tell everybody," "Fairy tail" Marco answers. "Really" the mayor responded "from what I've heard about that guild they cause trouble where ever they go" the mayor continued remembering Fairy tails habit of causing collateral damage". "Well we're new maybe that why" Naruto joked. The mayor laughs at the poor humour "well any way the money will be transported to Fairy tail I'm sure your master will be happy with the work you've done here. 10 minutes later team 7 and Marco were at the station getting ready to leave they were swarmed by people of the town as they all said goodbye. By the time they got back to the guild in was already late afternoon. "So I heard the job went well" Makarov said when he saw the four, The client was thrilled at your work and no damage that a nice bounce. Naruto looked at the others "I thought the Mayor was just joking" he mumbled his friends mumbled an agreement. As the three members of team 7 left to relax the master called Marco over "so tell me how did they do from the letter I got the client they were quick and direct they also seemed to have incredible team work". Marco looked squeamish "that quite the story master" he then spent the next few minutes explaining what happened by the time he was done Makarov could only scratch his chin and think what type of people are these ninja? New life, New flames 3 months later Team seven now renamed Sannin in honour of the name that their teachers team name. Had started started to build a bit of a reputation not only in Magnolia but the world in general. Makarov couldn't have been happier as the three had become some of this best Mages. Whether doing jobs separately or together they got the job done quickly and with little damage as possible giving Fairy tail the positive boost it needed. We now find Naruto head back to the guild with Levy a small blue haired little girl with with a yellow dress over the last two months Levy and Naruto had developed a big brother little sister relation ship Levy even going as far as calling Naruto nii-san, he didn't mind in fact it reminded him of Konohamaru little group and how he use to treat them. Currently the two of them had just finished a job and were half why back to Magnolia when Naruto felt a powerful wave of negative energy in the air. "What that" he said growing concerned, "what is it nii-san" Levy asked concerned "a power spike towards two a-clock" Naruto replied changing direction and running towards it Levy running after him. About 10 minutes latter Naruto found what he sensed it was the Strauss sibling or rather two siblings and one angry beast bearing down on them. Levy grew concerned as Mira had broken her arm and Elfman was no where to be seen leaving Lissana to deal with the situation alone. "Where's Elfman?" she finally asked, Naruto already formulating a theory on where the missing sibling was looked at Levy "when I give you the signal I want you to grab Lisanna and get to the back just in front of Mira and set up a basic barrier" before jumping down before Levy could say anything. Lisanna looked warmly at her brother now trapped in his beast form "it's ok brother, it's me why don't we go home" she said as her brother raised his left hand in order to strike her. Just as it looked like the beast was about to hit her a yellow flash appeared and nocked Elfman off his feet and onto the ground a few feet away from them. Mira and Lisanna was in shock "Naruto!?!" they both asked and stated. Levy then appeared and pulled Lisanna towards Mira before setting up the barrier so they couldn't get hurt. "Levy, Naruto what are you doing here?" Mira asked "where here because nii-san sense a huge spike of negative energy and decided to check it out" Levy responded, Where is Elfman she continued looking around for the middle Strauss sibling. "He's over there" Mira responded gesturing to the beast that was slowly getting to his feet, "I thought so" Naruto replied before looking a disheveled form of Mira then looking at Elfman who at last was on his feet. Taking advantage of Elfman beast like attack style Naruto now formed a strategy waving five quick hand signs Naruto raised his right hand and on his fingers where the symbols of the five primary elements. "Naruto what are you going to do?" Lisanna asked, "I'm going to put a temporary sealing hold on his magic then knock him out, he should go back to normal after that" and before anyone could argue he closed the distance between himself and Elfman and pushed his hand into Elfman stomach before turning his hand in a clockwise position. Elfman cried out in pain before collapsing and turning back to his human form, Seeing that they where in no danger Levy lowered the barrier and the three girls ran over the two boy. "Nii-san" they all cried "he'll be ok, he will wake up in a couple of hours with a bit of a headache and then I will undo the sealing" Naruto continued. The three girls nodded dumbly. "now let find somewhere to rest up for the day I'm sure you guys are tied" the two sisters smiled welcoming the plan of action as Naruto pick up Elfman Levy did a quick scout and found a nice camping spot near a river that wasn't to far from them. Two hours latter the four were sitting around a fire while Elfman slept, Mira had told the duo why she and her sibling were out here in the first place. Apparently the three were on a job to defeat a beast that had been attacking a local town, while they had beaten it Elfman had gotten the it into his head to use the beast for his full body take over and that had failed horribly. As the beast had taken him over and had knocked her over braking her arm leaving Lissana to deal with him alone which is what Naruto and Levy had stumbled upon. As the four sat in an somewhat comfortable silence there was a low toned yawn that caused Mira to jump as they all turned to one of the tents they saw Elfman sluggishly craw out of it "What happened?" he asked in his half broken voice but as he asked the memories of what he did as the beast come crawling back as he went ghost white "what did I do he whispered"